The Twelve
by xxQueenOfGhostsxx
Summary: Annabeth and Nico are stuck in a mortal school, and they hate it. Chiron is in a panic, Jason and Percy are missing, and a greater force is rising. A new great prophecy is the only solution to this dilemma. With help from a muse's child and a third 'clan', they might just be able to save Camp Half-Blood from destruction. Will they cooperate and save Camp-Half Blood from ashes?
1. Introduction

_It was the year after the war with Gaea. Leo was back, everything was restored, and everyone was happy. The summer at Camp Half-Blood was amazing, as usual. But a few days before the end of the camp session, they got a mysterious warning. Chiron went into a panic, so when the end of the session came, he shipped the demigods of to mortal schools in pairs, so they could look out for each other. Percy and Jason disappeared after that._


	2. Chapter 1- Annabeth

Chapter 1

* * *

ANNABETH

* * *

Percy. Where are you? I think. I am stuck in English class with Ms. Azeibowitz, which is boring me out of my mind. Gods, I miss swordfighting at Camp Half-Blood. I look to my right to see Nico, also daydreaming in gods-know-where.

"Annabeth and Nicholas," Ms. Azeibowitz says. "My God, pay attention!"

"It's Nico!" Nico says in a very annoyed tone.

It's Gods, not God, I think.

"Class ended 5 minutes ago. Shoo!"

We scurry out of the classroom and run to our lockers, which are side-by-side. Mine inside is decorated with pictures of all my favorite mathematicians, two locker shelves, and a cute whiteboard. Nico's, on the other hand, was decorated with, guess what, nothing. The only thing he had in there were his books, a locker shelf, and a picture of his sister. We drop off our stuff and head to P.E.

We are in a school in New York City, Hathaway Preparatory School. It's on the Upper East Side, not a far walk from where Percy's mother and Paul live. We head down to the lobby and get on the buses to P.E., which is on Randall's Island today (A/N In case you are not a native New Yorker, Randall's Island is a place on the side of the east River across from Manhattan. It has a lot of sports fields where teams go to practice and schools go to have P.E.). Nico and I head to the back, where we sit together in our usual seat.

"Do you think they've figured out yet?" Nico asks.

"I don't know. The mist is pretty strong here," I reply.

"I think there's something strange about Mrs. Cloudham, our history teacher." Nico changes the subject.

"Really?"

"You know how she always says she doesn't have a birthday and she's ageless?"

"Yeah…"

"And how the other teachers never tell the right stories about the Greek myths and monsters? And they never tell the right versions of the historical events?"

"It really drives me crazy when they do that. It's HERACLES, not HERCULES."

"There may be a connection-"

"You're onto something," I interrupt. "Sorry. Go on."

"I think she's a demigod herself."

I gasp loud enough for the whole back of the bus to hear. They stare at me and I shrink down in my seat. I'm not sure if I can hear laughter or not, but I wouldn't be surprised. Nico gives me a sympathetic look and we resume our conversation. "Well," I start, "You know how Percy and Jason have been gone since the end of the camp session, right?"

"Yes," Nico replies.

"Percy sent me an Iris Message last night."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't tell me where he was, but he was with Jason somewhere far away from camp. He said they were on a quest and that there's a new Great Prophecy. Something involving-"

I shiver.

"Well?" Nico inquires.

"A new society with new gods."

"Do you know the new Great Prophecy?"

I clear my throat, and start speaking. " _Twelve demigods shall join together. Thwart an argument between the Aether and the Nether. A new force rises out of the dust. You all must earn each other's trust. Three Great Clans, four from each. Each holds a fragment of the speech. Twelve shall win or twelve shall lose. The one with the key is a child of a muse. Three great leaders shall unite-_ "

" _Else their sons and daughters shall fight._ " Nico interrupts.

"How do you know the prophecy?"

"I just thought of it," Nico admitted. "I don't really know."


	3. Chapter 2- Nico

I'm already split between two worlds, the Greek and the Roman. Now Annabeth tells me that there is a third world? Three major sets of gods? This is unheard of, even in the world of Hades. I mean Pluto. I mean- Gods, this is hard!

Something interrupts my train of thought. The field in front of me ripples, and I see a little rainbow. It's an Iris-message from Percy and Jason. They are standing in a rainy field in front of a big castle.

"Nico!" Percy cries. "Finally, something got through! We tried Annabeth and Piper, but the signal wouldn't connect us!"

"You're in England?" I ask. "Of course. Iris Messages never get through when senders are close to mythological centers of power, such as Greece or Rome."

"But Greece and Rome are thousands of miles away!" Jason interrupted. "Anyway," he continued, "We need to deliver an important message. We're not sure, but we think they are close. They. You know. The third civilization."

Suddenly Annabeth appears behind me. "No one knows this yet, not even Percy. But when I was running away from home in my childhood, I was guided by a female goddess. My friends Luke and Thalia assured me that it was Athena, but once I got to know the goddess, I was sure she was not Athena. Only now can I tell - I have met a goddess from the Third Clan."

"Her name?" I ask.

"-Is too dangerous to say aloud, if Annabeth even knows it." Percy finishes, and winks at Annabeth. I decide not to push it, so I step back.

My gym teacher, Ms. Dermitus, is staring at us with her evil dark-eyed glare. We must seem crazy; a boy and girl, different as night and day, side by side, looking into the distance, panting. "Bad little children," she says. "Get back to baseball. My god, why do you always hold the bat like it's a two-foot machete?" she asks me. What does she think? I'm not allowed to have my Stygian iron sword in school, so I treat the baseball bats like they're swords! That's normal, right?

Annabeth and I have this theory that there is something more to Ms. Dermitus as well, that she is dangerous. I swear to kill her one day, no matter how dangerous she is…

It's time to get into teams of twelve for a game. There are fifty people in our gym class. Annabeth is my only friend here, so we're both going to end up on separate teams as the thirteenth players. I brace myself for the outcome and the lecture from Mrs. Dermitus about teamwork and cooperation, and possible death by Flaming Machete, but suddenly it begins to rain. First a drizzle, then it begins to storm. Then I see a tall, thin figure with winged sandals. Our first hope all day.

"Hermes!" Annabeth and I yell in unison, but he doesn't seem to recognize that name. "Hermes! You have come to save us!" But as Hermes gets closer and closer to us, he seems different. A sad look on his face, blue clad instead of green. He isn't holding a caduceus; instead, a trident-like staff is in his hand. A black amulet with a golden symbol hangs from his neck. Annabeth looks like she is about to faint. "Hermes?" I ask.

He mutters something in a different language, and it sounds like, "Soggy waffles." But then, he steps forward, and introduces himself. Or at least I think he is about to introduce himself.

"Greeks, I see." He says. "You must see me as Hermes, messenger god of mischief. Many Greeks do when they first see me. Well, you have a lot to learn then."

I decide to ignore the weird beginning of our conversation. "I am Nico, son of Hades. And she-" he gestures to me- "is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. She says that she has seen-"

Annabeth takes a deep breath and interrupts. "Nice to meet you," she manages to say.

Hermes finished for her. "You don't seem to recognize me - I am Raenus, messenger god, god of the Rain, oldest of the Three Gusts. I am the first Sagittarian god that anyone sees. It's a pleasure to meet you, daughter of Archaena, and son of-"

"Son of…?" I continue, but Raenus shakes his head.

"Never mind," he says. "In Sagittarius, you wouldn't be fully considered a demigod, because our god of death is only a spirit. But I have come here to welcome you to the clan," he studied Annabeth and Nico's faces. "Welcome to Sagittarius. I invite you to attend Camp Sagittar this summer."

My face must have been in a surprised expression, because Annabeth quickly said, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm sorry Mr. Raenus, but we are part of Camp Half-Blood and we intend to stay." "Fine. It's your loss." says Raenus before he disappears into the rain.


	4. Chapter 3- Annabeth

**[A/N I would like to dedicate this chapter to _Krystal Saunders_ for reviewing so early with such a great review! Thanks! (And BTW, I'm Blizz, not Star.)]**

After our encounter with Raenus, I have been constantly wondering about Percy. Has he been surrounded by these strange gods with no escape? Has he been recruited to their camp? Gods forbid, has he lost his memory again?

Raenus told me that I was the daughter of Archaena, goddess of wisdom, foresight, leadership, and archery. To me, Archaena sounds like a combination of Athena, Artemis, Zeus, and maybe Prometheus. A strange image flickered in my head. You must respect the gods, something whispered in my head. They are more powerful than you think.

I wonder what's up with the Sagittarian version of Hades. Raenus wouldn't tell us his name, or why he wasn't fully accepted in Sagittarian Mythology. Kind of like Hades was treated before the Second Titan War, I guess. Before Percy bent the rules.

"Okay, class!" Ms. Dermitus ushers us into the gym bus. "Time to go back to school!"

We talk on the way back to school about the potential personalities of the other Sagittarian gods. Dionysus was bad enough in his Greek form, and Bacchus wasn't much better. I wonder how annoying his Sagittarian form was! Or how angry Poseidon's form could be.

After we got back, our next class was history. We were in the middle of studying Iris, goddess of the rainbow, when I received another Iris Message from Percy and Jason.

"Any news?" I asked.

"Yeah," Percy said. "We met this Hermes-dude who welcomed us to the mysterious Third Clan. He's the Sagittarian messenger god who welcomes people to the clan."

"Raenus." I said. "Nico and I met him, too."

"We also met Raenus's two brothers, the gods of the Wind and the Sea."

"Windus and Sius!" Nico exclaimed. "Raenus, Windus, and Sius are the Three Gusts, Angels and Protectors of Sagittarius!"

Percy was stunned. "How do you know?"

Nico stared off into the distance. "I just know things," he admitted. "Maybe it's something about being the son of Hades."

"Or being eighty years old," Jason laughed. "The more you live, the more you learn…"

"Raenus told us that Sagittarius isn't very far from here," Percy said. "I mean, the town Jason and I ended up in, Lancaster. About a few miles away from here."

A few satyrs prance around Jason and Percy, herding them into a small corner. Jason gasps. "Guys, we've got to go." The rainbow flickers, and the boys disappear into the ether.

"Annabeth!" Mrs. Cloudham yells. "My gods, pay attention!" She yells.

Nico and I exchange excited glances. He mouths, I think I'm right. I shrug my shoulders and smirk.

I haven't been paying attention all class, but I do manage to hear Mrs. Cloudham say a few words now and then. I'm ADHD, after all. So are all the demigods, because we're hard-wired for battling monsters. The few things that I do manage to hear, however, catch my attention.

"There were once twelve superpowers of the Ancient World. They traveled over land and sea, for three years. They never found what they were looking for…" Mrs. Cloudham rambled a lot. "Four of them were Greek, four were Roman, but no one knew where the last four were from. Legend says they were either Egyptian or Sumerian, but no one knows for sure."

At this I was startled. I can tell Nico heard this, too. We glanced at each other and nodded. This is what we needed.

"They had found the key to their quest from a muse's child," Mrs. Cloudham continues, "and they were led to somewhere near present-day Lancaster with it. No one knows the real legend, but they somehow died or killed each other off." With this, Mrs. Cloudham looked at Nico and me, and we immediately knew that she held the key.


	5. Chapter 4- Percy

**(A/N These Percy or Jason chapters will only come once in a while.)**

Jason and I have been in Lancaster for six weeks now, searching for the Third Clan's camp. We met the Three Gusts: Raenus, Windus, and Sius. We had tramped all over the city until we finally found someone (at least a little bit) helpful. Her name was Lindsay. Long blonde hair, bright eyes. Because it was so dark and I couldn't see her clearly, I thought she was Annabeth. But as she got closer, I could tell that it was definitely not her.

"You must be new," Lindsay had said. "My name is Lindsay, daughter of Archaena."

I guess Sagittarians have really weird ways of greeting newcomers.

"Nice to meet you," Jason says. "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter.

"Jupiter? Who is-" She paused. "Oh. Romans. Of course."

"Yes," I said. "Jason is Roman. I am Greek. Percy, son of Poseidon."

"Ah," Lindsay said. "Well, you know Archaena as-" She paused. "Athena, I guess. Minerva didn't really have children, right?"

"Right," Jason said.

"So," I change the subject. "Do you belong to a...camp?"

Lindsay looked startled. "How did you know?" She asked.

Jason and I exchanged startled glances. "Because we belong to camps as well," I said. "There are two camps we know of so far, the Greek and the Roman. We are on a quest, seeking a third-"

"You know of it?" Lindsay looks as if she had seen a _venti_.

"It tells us that three camps must work together. I'm thinking that your camp might be the third." Jason said.

"Emily's going to be mad, though, if we trust you immediately." She blushes. "Not that _I_ wouldn't." She saw the startled looks on our faces, and explains more. "Emily is our camp leader. She is actually a goddess, but she leads the camp-"

"As punishment," I guess. "Kind of like Mr. D."

"No!" Lindsay retorts. "What? She was put here on request! Leading Camp Rhetoricia is an honorable job! And who is Mr. D?"

"Dionysus," Jason said. "We call him Bacchus in Rome. God of wine and revelation. Anyway, is there any way we can form a...temporary alliance?"

 _If only Piper were here_ , I thought. _I wonder if charmspeak works on Sagittarian gods and demigods._

Right then, a tall girl with black, silky hair that shone with the moonlight walked out behind Lindsay. Her black amulet with a gold symbol glowed in the evening light. "Hello there, Lindslan. Out again after curfew?" The girl asked with a sly smile.

Lindsay stood up bravely. "Emilius, I would like you to meet my friends, Percy and Jason."

"Demigods, I see?" She asked. "You don't look Sagittarian. Please introduce yourselves."

"I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Slayer of beasts, conqueror of lands."

"That's what all the Greek heroes' title is. Odysseus, Heracles, even our Theseus! Well, I don't blame you."

"I am Jason," said Jason. "Part-time Slayer of Gaea and other Assorted Giants."

"Well then. I am Emilius, Shaneu of Loreillien, Daughter of the great god Sagittar and Raia, Leader of Camp Rhetoricia. You can call me Emily. Pleased to meet you."


	6. Chapter 5- Nico

The great prophecy is really puzzling. Fragments of the speech? What the heck is that? I mean, the Third Clan is definitely the Sagittarians, of course. But what's the new enemy rising out of the dust? I'm really confused. And I'm probably not the only one confused.

Annabeth slaps my arm and snaps me out of my daydreaming.

"Seriously?" I yell. "What in Tartarus was that for?"

"Shh!" she replies. "Be quiet in the library! And plus, we don't want people to question where we came from."

"I think they already do," I mumble.

"I did some research after I dragged you here. We need to speak to Mrs. Cloudham right now.

I roll my eyes and follow her.

We run down the stairs and find Mrs. Cloudham in her classroom, reciting some chant. She looks up and starts speaking. "You have heard of the Great Prophecy, I see?"

"Yes," Annabeth replies. "The Great Prophecy says a child of a muse hold the key. Do you know anything?"

"So you aren't clueless. Good children. I am Anadora Cloudham, daughter of Clio, muse of history," she says.

She goes on. "Nico, you possess a great power. You know the most out of anyone in The Twelve."

"The Twelve?" Nico doubts. "I'm part of the Twelve?"

Mrs. Cloudham laughs. "Nico, you have a lot to learn. You are the glue that holds the Twelve together."

"Explanation?" Annabeth asks, but Mrs. Cloudham just shakes her head. "I grew up in Lancaster, so I know almost everything about it." She pulled out a map from her desk. "You'll need this."

Annabeth gracefully accepts the old parchment. When she unrolled it, it was blank!

"Like the Marauder's Map?" she asked.

"What?" I said.

Mrs. Cloudham laughs. "Nico, you are a child of the 40's. The Marauder's Map is a map in a contemporary book series that reveals different things to different people."

Nico rolls his eyes. "Okay," he says.

Annabeth looks concerned. "Do you know anything else about Lancaster?" She asks.

Mrs. Cloudham doesn't say no, but she obviously isn't going to admit something. "One day," she sighs. "One day, you will understand…"

I glance at Annabeth, and she isn't satisfied with our history teacher's answer.

"Thank you." Annabeth mumbles.

"Good luck," Mrs. Cloudham says.

Mrs. Cloudham takes a drink of her water, and suddenly a rainbow appears in the mist. It is an Iris Message from Percy and Jason.

"Guys!" Jason yells over a waterfall in the background. "We've found the Camp of the Third Clan!"

"We've found The Key from the quest," Annabeth whispers. "Shh, because she's right here. She's our history teacher, Mrs. Cloudham."

"Great!" Percy yells over the roar. "I think we should trust them. They're our only chance."

"The leader is a girl named Emily. She's basically the daughter of Zeus and Aphrodite, I guess? Hephaestus and Artemis? Ares and-"

"Sagittar and Raia." Percy said. "It doesn't make much sense in Greek mythology, but Sagittar and Raia are both gods, so Emily is technically a goddess herself. And she leads the Camp."

"We also met one of the campers," Jason said. "Lindsay, daughter of Archaena."

Suddenly Mrs. Cloudham interrupts. "Lindslan," she says with a dreamy voice. "Daughter of Nikola Tesla. Carried on ancient traditions. Still used today,"

"Nikola Tesla?" I asked.

"Nikola Tesla." Mrs. Cloudham sniffled. "He was beautiful once, but then he became- involved...with Archaena, and-"

The bell rang.

"We better go," I told Annabeth.

We raced off to our next classes - I had music, and Annabeth had art.

"See ya," I said.


End file.
